Surrounded by waters and industrially developed, Taiwan is rife with corrosive environments which not only feature warm climates, high humidity, and salty air but also produce industrial acidic wastes, such as hydrogen sulfide and sulfur dioxide. High-priced aircraft flying in the aforesaid environments are susceptible to rusting.
To reduce manpower and time spent on washing aircraft, the conventional way of quick washing requires that the aircraft taxi-through automated washing facilities, for example, a spraying device, for 30 seconds to two minutes. The aforesaid washing facilities eliminate corrosion factors, such as soluble salts, sand and dust, from the surfaces of the aircraft by spraying jet water, thereby cleaning and protecting the aircraft against corrosion.
A typical commercially-available taxi-through washing system is stationary, and its related water purification facilities (including a power distribution module, water supply module, filtration module, washing module, and monitoring module) and control module are fixed in place and indoors, leading to drawbacks as follows: expensive and time-consuming to build, taking up much space, neither removable nor movable, as well as pricey to change, repair or move.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a mobile rustproofing washing system quick to mount/demount, deliver and install and easy to use so as to not only extend the service life of its parts and components but also enhance its logistic and managerial performance.